


The business of saying thank you

by pao_2019



Series: Snapshots [4]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:13:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22429156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pao_2019/pseuds/pao_2019
Summary: During Grace's wedding Steve, Danny, and their daughter realized they have a lot to be thankful for.
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Series: Snapshots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1543684
Comments: 3
Kudos: 41





	The business of saying thank you

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I think the moments I love the most on the show, are the ones that show us their life outside work especially the ones that involve Danny's kids. I think that is the reason why I love to write family fics.
> 
> This story is a direct sequel to "Peace, Love, Rainbows, and Puppies"
> 
> English is not my first language, sorry for all the mistakes you will find. :)
> 
> I don't own Hawaii 5-0 or any of its characters, CBS does

After the almost not engagement debacle, Danny was sure Grace and Mark were going to take their sweet time to get married, to say it was a surprise when his daughter called him to tell him she and her lovely fiancé were getting married by the end of July would be a total understatement. 

Danny started hyperventilating as soon as he heard the words. He thought he would have at least a year to get comfortable with the idea of his baby girl wearing white and saying I do, a few months was just not right. The whole story was that Mark got a huge internship in Portland and they wanted to get married before he had to leave California. Grace would follow him six months later. Danny was really happy about the life his baby girl was building but now he was more than sure that she was not going to come back home any time soon. 

_We have some money saved…we want something small…_

_Wow…wow…Monkey, Monkey…you are not going to use your savings to pay for your wedding, Steve and I…your Daddy and I, we will pay for it…you won that big_ _scholarship..._ _so_ _we didn’t have to pay for your fancy school…let us pay for this…be responsible parents for once…_

_Danno_ _…_

_Can_ _Mark’s_ _family handle the planning…I can send them the money…I bet California would be lovely in July…_

_Actually Daddy…I was thinking that maybe if you and Dad are ok with it, we could get married at home…in Hawaii…at our house…_

_Gracie…baby…are you sure?_

_I am sure_ _Danno_ _…I spoke to Mark about it, he knows how important this is to me…I’m only planning on doing this once…I want it to be perfect…that house, our house…the happiest memories I have had been on that house…my wedding day is going to be the happiest day of my life it cannot be in any other place._

_Monkey…You don’t even have to ask…this is your home…_

After the conversation with Grace and drinking a not so little amount of scotch, Danny broke the news to Steve who at the moment of the father's daughter's conversation was trying to explain to Charlie how to perfect one of his quarterback plays. Hold on Kukui High another McGarrett (an honorary one but a McGarrett not least) was ready to broke all the records. 

Steve was ecstatic after hearing the news that the wedding will be held at their house. _It will be perfect I promise you_ _Danno_ , and that was it Steve switch on to full wedding planner mode without Danny even noticed it. Retirement was doing weird things to the ex Navy SEAL mind. 

_We don’t need and ice sculpture shaped as a siren Steven…oh don’t look at me like that, the freaking wedding will be in July, July babe, 100 degrees of tropical hellhole weather…ice plus heat, not a good combination babe, not good at all._

_500 pounds of shrimp? Sweet Jesus…we are planning a wedding not feeding an army…what is the matter with you…_

_Steve, babe, honey, you know I love you with all my being…but for fucks sake we are not going to wear matching aloha shirts to our daughter’s wedding…God, I really married an animal…I love you though…_

In the end, Steve and Danny with a lot of Grace’s input and Charlie playing interference between his fathers, _please_ _Danno_ _don't kill Dad he was just kidding about the ceremony in Pidgin_ , planned the wedding Gracie deserved. 

To Steve, his Gracie was the most beautiful bride in the whole world. Her white dress flowed gently with the ocean breeze while the flowers crowing her hair made her look like the princess, she was. While her little girl walked towards the altar by the hand of her Danno, Steve couldn’t stop the tears from leaving his eyes. He loved that girl like she was his own and now they were giving her away to the man they were sure was going to make her the happiest woman on earth. 

It was only until Grace arrived at her place next to Mark, her future husband, that Steve dared to look at Danny. The eyes of his partner, best friend, the love of his life were also wet. When their eyes met, they could not help smiling at each other and telling _“I love you”_

The ceremony was over before they knew it. When the governor said the famous words “I pronounce you husband and wife” all the guests cheer and wish the best to the happy couple. 

Steve and Danny took care of everything during the party, they wanted everything to be perfect for Grace, to enjoy her day, to be happy. So, between making sure there was no lack of food or drinks and that the music wouldn't stop, they barely had time to breathe. Their daughter deserved all that and more. 

The last guest left the party a little bit after 2am. Grace and Mark would spend their wedding night at the Hilton on the nicest suite the hotel had to offer, thanks to their 5-0 ohana, and then they would spend their honeymoon backpacking through Europe. 

When they finally said goodbye to the last guest, Steve and Danny embrace themselves in a tight hug and they cried, tears of joy because that day was a good day, tears of sadness because Grace was leaving them for real to start her life miles, and miles away from home and tears of happiness because they made it against all odds, they had the family they always wished. 

_Come on sailor..._ Danny told Steve as he offered him his hand ... _The night is perfect to contemplate the stars, let's go sit by the beach...I'm inviting you to sit on the beach, in the sand Steven ... the sand. And if you behave, maybe, just maybe I'll let you take me to bed._

When Grace was ready to leave her parents' house, she saw her dads sitting at the shore, watching the tides, holding hands, Danno's head was resting at Steve's shoulder. She ran in their direction and she hugged them as if her life depended on it. 

I love you both, so, so much... 

_Oh_ _Monkey we love you even more..._ Danny told her daughter, he was crying again, when did he become such a sap. 

_Thank you..._

_Sweetheart..._ Steve said... _you have nothing to thank us_ _for...this_ _party was the least we could do...you deserve all of these and more..._

_I'm not only saying thank you for the party, but I’m also saying thank you for giving me the family you gave me. For showing me that you could always be a better person, for teaching me that you need to fight with all you have for the people you love._

_Gracie._

_I know it wasn't easy for any of you. Thank you for never give up...thank you...Charlie and me we own you everything._

_Monkey..._

_I love you; I love you. I will call you as soon as we arrived in Madrid._

She gave a kiss to each of them and she left them to join her husband outside the house. 

Steve and Danny were left speechless. Holding hands, they kept looking the ocean waves crashing against the shore, lost on their thoughts. 

Grace's words echoed in Steve's head. His daughter was right, what they had, this love they lived was never easy, after all, something that begins with the two interested parties pointing at each other with their guns was not meant to have a good ending. But he and Danny were not made to follow the rules. They fought with everything they got and they didn’t even know it and somehow, between the banter, the fights, the deceptions, the anger, all the death and the ugliness of the job, they found love on each other and they built an amazing life together. The truth has he owned Danny and the kids' everything. 

Steve was ready to speak, to say to Danny how much he meant to him when Danny started talking 

_Steven...Thank you..._

_Uh..what_ _?_ Steve’s face was full of confusion. _For the party? Come on_ _Danno_ _you know you have nothing to thank me for. I would do anything for Gracie…you know that her happiness means everything to me._

_I know, you animal, I know…but I’m not thanking you only for the party, I’m thanking_ _you..you_ _know for everything, for you, for me, for us, for all of it, I’m thanking you because you gave me my life back._

Steve gave him his “are you insane please shut up now” face. 

_Babe, Steve…please let me talk, weddings…stupid weddings they always turn me into a sap, full of feelings and stuff._

_Mmmm_ _I don’t remember you getting this emotional at our wedding._

_Oh, babe, this is serious besides I was more worry about trying to prevent you from throwing up and forgetting your vows, I had no time to get sentimental_

_Hey…_ Steve looked at Danny with his « Oh no you didn’t but even if you did I still love you » face, _I wasn't going to throw up…ok, maybe a little but that is not the point…please_ _continue..keep_ _talking about your feelings you goof._

_Well, thank you Mr. N_ _eanderthal_ _…_

_Look babe when Rachel told me she was going to take my beautiful daughter to live miles and miles away from home I just wanted to die. I tried you know to end it all, the booze the nights without sleep I just wanted the pain to stop. One day I woke up, I saw a picture of Grace and I told myself, “myself, you are an_ _idiot“and_ _I followed her, the truth is there is nothing in this world I wouldn't do for her…and now for Charlie and you._

_Danno_ _..._

_So, I came here to this pineapple infested hell hole of a rock, full of surfers and coconuts and my life could be summarized to a job I hated, a lot of loneliness, and a few days of joy when my little girl was with me. And I got by, nothing new there, and then one day you appeared out of nowhere and hijacked my life and without a warning, you turn everything upside down and without I even notice it you became my everything._

_You are my everything too, you moron._

_Oh, shit babe, I have no idea how to thank you because I’m still wondering how someone like you decided that have me by your side was worthy._

_I’m not an easy person Steve, I have always known that believe me, Rachel was sure to reminding me of that every day during our last years. But you, you, you just take everything I throw at you the good, the bad and the ugly, you don’t even flinch, you take it like a pro and you get it back at me and you even make it pretty and shiny and fuck honey I don’t deserve you, I don’t and I been trying all these years but I still think that I don’t._

_Danny…_

_You fixed me, Steve, you put all the pieces together even the ones I thought were lost forever and you put them back with superglue, duct tape, love, tons of love, and a little bit of madness. You made me full again and for that my love I own you everything._

_Without you I have nothing. Probably instead of being here celebrating our daughter's wedding…oh for the love of God Steven please don‘t_ _give_ _me that look, the DNA is all mine babe but Grace and Charlie are as yours as they are mine don’t you ever forget that._

_What I’m trying to say here is that I love you with all I have and I’m going to try every single fucking day to be worthy of you; because I own you my life darling. So, thank you, thank you, thank you. End of the speech...no more feelings I promise._

_Oh,_ _Danno_ _..._ _Danno_ _..._ _Danno_ _...you have nothing to thank me for...but since we are in the business of saying thank you…Thank you…_

_Steven…_

_Thank you for existing my love...thank you just for being here._

**Author's Note:**

> Since we are on the business of saying thank you, thank you for reading.


End file.
